Fib
"Even a little lie can get really big, really fast! And a big lie can just swallow you up! And Junior, you made a really big lie! Haha ha ha!" ---Fib. Fibrilious Minimus, otherwise known as the Fib, is an alien from outer space. His only appearance was in the film Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!. He is an alien that grows when people lie. He tempted Junior to lie, simply by saying "A little fib couldn't hurt anybody." Fib continued to grow as Junior lied until he was big enough to rampage through the city. After which he turned on Junior and tried to eat him and LarryBoy. LarryBoy did not defeat the Fib, he was squeezed until his plunger popped out and almost eaten alive. Eventually, he did help Junior down from the water tower with his remaining plunger ear. In the end, he was defeated by Junior telling the truth before he could eat Junior and LarryBoy. After Junior told a few lies, Fib became gigantic and decides to destroy Bumblyburg, and holding Junior in his clutches. Suddenly, Junior discovered that Fib had only become Junior's enemy. Once Junior realized that he's the only one to stop it, he told everyone the truth, which caused Fib to shrink and disappear into non-existence. Later, a mysterious red meteor-like object landed in Bumblyburg and headed to a house parallel to Juniors. Gallery LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace23.png|Fib shooting though the sky. LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace25.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace51.png|Fib lands in Junior's neighborhood. File:Fib.png|"The name is Fibrilous Minimus! But you can call me Fib. LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace93.png|"What we are talking about here is just a little fib. People do it all the time, trust me. A little fib couldn't hurt anybody!" LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace106.png|Fib is thrilled that Junior is lying. LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace114.png|"Huh? Have you grown?" LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace130.png|LarryBoy had no idea that he passed the alien he was looking for. LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace131.png|"Hello, boys!" Creepy Smile.png|"...But, Junior, I will always be your little fib." File:LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace153.png|Fib has legs! Image:What_a_Story.jpg|Fib at Medium Height If You Need Me, I'll Be Over Here.png|"Uh...If you need me, I'll be over here." Image:Pic_2137.jpg|"Hi, Junior!" LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace184.jpg|Fib grabs Junior A Little Fib Couldn't Hurt Anybody!.png|"A little Fib couldn't hurt anybody! Right?" Image:Crushing_Taxi.jpg|Fib destroying a car LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace189.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace192.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace193.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace194.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace199.png Image:Crushing_Police_Car.jpg|Fib destroying Scooter's police car Image:Crushing_Car.jpg|Fib destroying another car! Image:About_to_Crush_Van.jpg|Fib about to destroy another car... Image:Fib_From_Outer_Space_01_1_01_2_0007.jpg|"Fib! Why are doing this to me? I thought you were my friend!" LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace217.png|"That's the thing about fibs, Junior, we grow!... LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace218.png|"...Now that I'm big, it's my turn to call the shots!... LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace219.png|"...and you belong to me!" Image:Not_so_fast_Monster.jpg Little Purple Man.png|"Why don't you come and make me, little purple man?" LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace230.png|Fib heads for the water tower LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace234.png The Fib and The Water Tower.png|Fib about to climb the water tower LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace245.png|"Let's see if your little purple friend can help you up here." LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace275.png|Fib watches the Lary-Plane fly by. Image:Teasing.jpg|The water tower is the Fib's hangout spot LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace300.png|Fib is startled... LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace302.png|...But not for long! LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace304.png|Fib catches LarryBoy! LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace305.png Image:Fib_Squiezing_LarryBoy.jpg|Fib Squeezing LarryBoy Image:Realy_Fast.jpg|"Even a little lie can get really big, really fast!..." Image:In_the_Maw.jpg|"...And a big lie can just swallow you up!..." Image:The_Eyes_of_the_Monsters.jpg|"...And Junior, you've made a really big lie!" LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace323.png|Fib laughs triumphantly with his prey in his hands! Image:Which_one_to_Eat.jpg|"Now, which one of you guys should I eat first?" Image:No Time.jpg|"Alfred! We have no time!" Image:Looks like Candy.jpg|"Hmmm...you sorta look like candy!" Image:Mouth 1.jpg|"No, really! It's spandex! It's quite bitter! Alfred!" Image:Mouth 2.jpg|"Alfred! What's happening?" Image:Mouth 3.jpg Image:Mouth 4.jpg|"Goodbye, Bumblyburg!" Image:Mouth 5.jpg Image:Mouth 6.jpg LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace360.png|"I did it!" Image:Mouth 7.jpg|"Hmm?" Image:Fib_From_Outer_Space_01_1_01_2_0009.jpg|"I broke the plate!" LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace364.png|Fib spits out LarryBoy! LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace365.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace366.png|"I said Laura broke the plate, and that was a lie!" LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace368.png|"I said Lenny broke the plate, and that was a lie, too!" LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace370.png|"It was me, I'm the one who did it, it was all my fault!" LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace371.png|Fib is defeated! Image:Fib Drawings.jpg|Original concept drawings Image:Veggie Tales - Larry Boy And the Fib From Outer Space 5 .jpg|Fib in a read along book MadameBlueberry304.png|Fib battling Goliath on a poster in the back. LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed71.png|Fib on a "Say No" poster at the back of the classroom. WANTEDfib.gif Category:Villains Category:Male